Fallin' for France
by FeelingThePullCallYourName
Summary: I've never been the kind of girl who would ever fall that easily. But when I met him, I knew my life was gonna be different. Now, I have 2 choices; the american punk or the french new student. Sorry for long updates.
1. The Prologue

**Not the fist chapter. Just a prologue. To 'introduce' the story. Don't worry, I keep writing Other Teenage Stuffs but I had that little idea in mind so... there it is. **

**I never went to France. Too bad. **

**I don't own TDI**

* * *

**Prologue**

I've never been really impressionable. Never. But since I met him, all of this changed radically.

Everything started at school. I was almost late for the science class. I always liked sciences; it was and it is still my favourite school subject.

So, as I stepped in the classroom for the course, I saw a ebony haired guy sitting at my place. There was no other place far so I sat on the empty seat next to him.

I was staying on my side and him, on his. Although we were clearly not looking at each other, I remarked his light brown hair and his gorgeous olive eyes; a bit like Bridgette's ones. He seemed to be the kind of guy who gets everything; the highest grades and the hottest girls. Unfortunately, I wasn't one of these so called girls he would take. I was a prep and bitchy high school student who was dating a badass punk that was cheating on me with every damn hotties in the school. I liked Duncan, really, but he never really cared about me. I was just his little sex toy with who he was playing every time he had the occasion.

Mrs. Johnson, the science teacher, stepped in the classroom with her usual warm smile worn on the face. She glanced at us.

"Ah, Courtney, I presume you already met your new partner, Derrick. He's from France so you'll have to help him out figuring what I am saying..."She said, giggling a bit.

I looked to Derrick, who seemed to be really shy. Seeing that there would be no way he would say a word, I broke the ice and spoke.

"So... you're from France. I never went there but it looks interesting."I paused to see his beautiful face glaring at me. He was cute. Really cute. But, next to him, I looked like that stupid snobbish girl everyone compares me. I continued just to see if he could respond me.

"What city are you from?"

He glanced gracefully at me, like if he was glad I asked this question. His blue eyes met mine and I totally felt like a moron when he talked.

"I am from Lyon. It is a great place but I was looking forward to come to America. And, as I can see, girls are prettier here..."

I melt. He really said that **girls **were prettier here! The most romantic thing Duncan ever told me was that my butt looked beautiful in tight jeans. Derrick took my hand and shook tenderly.

"Enchanté de te rencontrer, beautiful."

As he dropped my hand, I felt a paper holding into my fingers. I took it and read his phone number written on.

I wanted so bad to call him but what if Duncan found out? I know how he could be jealous though we were not really "dating".

Before I could say anything else, Derrick mimicked a little move with his hands.

"Call me." He whispered seductively.


	2. Breaking this

**So...here is the real first chapter... enjoy. Ps: thanks for the reviews. 3 will always be enough for me to continue a story :D.**

**I have to put things clear now. That story will not end officially as a CxOC story. I still have to think about it so please don't think somthing like this, I didn't even decide. Just read it and discovers it more at each chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TDI 'kay?**

* * *

It hasn't been a long since I left the science class and Derrick; the French new student. Even if just had just met a day ago, I was feeling a connection between us. The connection I never had before. I was still feeling his green eyes looking at me like no one ever did before. At that moment, when he touched my hand, I knew I wanted him. Forever. But more hours were passing, more I was feeling like a betrayer. A betrayer to myself.

Then, here I was, lying on Duncan's bed. Not naked, still dressed but not for a long time since we were making out. But his kisses, that were once making me shiver, didn't light up anything in me. It was like making out with a wall. There were no sparkles flying.

"I―I can't do that." I admitted, while straightening myself on the bed.

"Why?! It was getting good."Snorted Duncan, looking confused.

I glared at him, silent. He wasn't saying anything either. I was deeply thinking; what was he thinking about **us**? Was I as important for him that he was for me? Did he really love me?

"Duncan, when we had sex for the first time, did you feel anything?"

He straightened up and caught my arm.

"Of course, I felt something the first time, babe. I always feel something."

He slowly leaned in and crushed his lips against mine. They were soft and sweet, as the first time, but what he told me wasn't enough. I pulled my head back and stared profoundly in his deep ocean blue eyes.

"Duncan, do you want me?"

He put his lips on my neck and softly kissed at several times.

"Yes, I do. More than ever."

He was convincing and really attractive but I had one more question to ask him. I moved back again and took his head in my hands so he couldn't move it and just look me in the eyes.

"Do you love me?"

He wasn't saying anything; he was just glaring at me blankly. The punk's eyes began to soften as I was putting my hands down on the blanket. After a long sigh, he bowed down, looking at my hands.

"I thought I had been clear on that point."

A long tear slid down my cheeks and my vision was sooner blurred down by a stream of water. I knew what it meant. I always knew it but I couldn't face it. I was just a game. **His **favourite game. I got off the bed with that thought haunting me.

"Look Court, I'm sorry you thought so. I didn't want to hurt you."Duncan apologized.

My hand was already on the handle of his door and my coat put on. I turned back my heels and gave him a withering look. I wanted to cry, surely, but I wanted to strike him too.

"And what did you think when you took up my virginity last Christmas? That I was the kind of girl who would be easy and would forget really fast?" I paused, trying to breathe.

"I thought there was something between us. I thought you would really love me. I thought that if I give this, it would be worth it. I thought you were the one. Obviously, I was wrong."I screamed out my lungs.

I paused again to sob a little louder.

"You know what Duncan; I am not keeping the 'personal slut' label that you gave me. Forget me."

I furiously shut the door behind me. I went down the stairwell and walked swiftly through the hallway. I just wanted to scream. I wanted to scream how such a moron I was. Worse than that, I wanted to die and to start over. How could I have been that stupid? I was almost out when Duncan jumped down the stairs, running like a crazy. He got in front of me, not letting me leave that damn place.

"Why do you make a scene? You knew what you were in from the beginning! Don't try to make me feel guilty or anything."

I stared at him with rage in the eyes. It was enough. It was really over. I wasn't gonna let him tell me what I should think or no.

"Yes, you're right. I knew what I was in from the beginning and now, I understand this was a mistake. We were a mistake. I was dumb and now I know that fist of all, you were treating me like a 'pleasure machine' and then, you're just bullshit to me. Get the hell out of my way."

He moved to the left, leaving me the time to open the door and step outside. He kept looking at me while I was going out the house, letting the cool wind of the New Jersey's springy climate.

"You're doin' a big mistake, Princess."

I turned my head, eyes still puffy but my head still standing fearlessly.

"The biggest mistake I did was to come here. Sometimes, we learn from what we do wrong."

I walked on the sidewalk, still wondering why I gave a chance to that stupid idiot.

Then I saw him, walking on the sidewalk at the other side of the street. Derrick was there. Even if I just wanted cry, I ran across the street and jumped in front of him.

"Courtney, what are you doing here?"He asked, surprised.

Without thinking, I told him everything. What happened with Duncan; my feelings, the fight, how I was dumb...

He didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. His arms were warm and comforting.

"Parfois, les mots font mal mais tout peut toujours s'arranger. Tu verras."

I didn't understand anything of what he was saying but I felt confident. Like if I knew everything would be alright. We stayed in the middle of the sidewalk for minutes. I wanted this moment to last forever.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night? Maybe it will make you feel better... Juste toi et moi."

I looked up to see his beautiful eyes staring at me lovingly. I didn't hesitate.

"Yes, juste toi et moi."I said, with a bad french accent.

He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter.

* * *

**Yep, this is the chapter. If I've got time, the next one will come on Friday. See ya!**


	3. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

We had dinner together. Me and Derrick. It had been yesterday night. We went to that French chic restaurant downtown. I always wondered if Duncan would take me at a place like this but it never happened. He said it was too expensive for him. I understood because it is a five-star-place and I was wondering how Derrick could have paid for that. Anyway, he picked me up at 7 o'clock in his shiny convertible. And he didn't wait for me to get at his car; he walked to my door and rang. My father responded and left him in. Of course, he started his parental control thing until I come downstairs. I was wearing a pink lace tube dress with black stiletto heels. I curled my hair and put on a pair of silver earrings. All the eyes were fixed on me; my mother had tears in the eyes, my father looked proud and Derrick... Derrick was just starring at me like he never did before. Like if there was nothing else in the room; just him and me. I grinned at him and walked over my parents.

"So... can we go?"

My father looked from me to Derrick, who stood up to show his respect for my parents.

"You'll take her back here by 10."He said, more meaning an obligation than a question.

"Yes Mr. Allen. I promise she'll be here at time."Responded Derrick, with a determinate nod.

My dad gazed back at me and took my hand along with my mother that took the other.

"We believe in you, honey. If anything happens, you tell us. We don't want you to finish up like you did with that criminal."He whispered, clearly referring to Duncan.

"I swear it won't happen again. See you soon."I said, pulling my hand back. Before I could join Derrick, my father clutched my arm, making me turn back to stare in their eyes.

"You're beautiful. You must know that whatever what anyone tells you."

I couldn't resist hugging them. I wrapped my arms around their necks while drawing a deep breath.

"We love you. Remember that."Whispered mom, while letting a tear out of her eyes.

I withdrew myself of their arms and joined Derrick that opened the entrance door to let me go first. He walked me to his car and opened the door again to let me sit first. What a gentleman.

We got in front of the restaurant and he re-did his routine. In, he pulled the chair for me to sit. Duncan would never have done that; he would have left me stood up and have sat before me. We waited for the menu and talked while eating. He taught me some French words. Some were romantic, others more basic. That guy was really kind.

After the restaurant, he took me back home as promised. Derrick walked me to doorway and took my hands while staring deeply in my onyx eyes.

"Court, do you believe in love?"He asked, while I remarked that the moon made his green eyes shine in the beautiful night.

"I don't know... with what happened with Duncan, I don't even know what I believe in."I responded shyly.

He looked around and got back in my eyes.

"When my parents told me we were going to America, I thought it was a bad thing. I thought my life would be lost but then... I saw you in science class. We barely met but I already loved you. I loved everything about you. And I think you're that star that helps me sleep every night. You're the one I was looking for."

I didn't know what to say. These were beautiful words but I didn't know what to say. My hands were shaking! I was afraid to make a fool of myself even though I was feeling the same way. He was my one.

"I don't know what to answer. I like you too, you know. I'm just so speechless!"

He came closer to me and grinned.

"Well, don't say anything. Moi je le sais; je t'aime."He kissed my cheek and looked at me in the eyes. He leaned in and I left him press his lips against mine. I felt fireworks going through that kiss. He pulled his head back and gazed at me with a warm smile.

"Does that mean we're dating?"I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I guess that means we're dating. Je t'appelle." He smiled and got back in his car.

We both had kissed; I couldn't believe this. And I was dating someone that loved me. He said it! I unlocked the door and got in my house. I couldn't stop humming that song verse I had in my head since the beginning of the evening;

_Well you stood there with me, in the doorway, my hands shake. I'm not usually this way but you pulled me in and I'm a little more brave. It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless._

And then it was Sunday night and I was watching 'A Walk to Remember' for another time. That story is sad but I loved it though. Suddenly, I got interrupted by the phone ringing. I forgot to look on the display and answered right away.

"Hi, it's been awhile!"I said on a happy tone.

"Glad you're not mad anymore."I heard Duncan's voice say through the receiver.

I let out an angry sigh; he was the only person I didn't want to hear today.

"What do you want?"

"Don't talk to your boyfriend like that. Whatever. Be at my place at 9; I want you."

I was disgust. How could he talk to me like that?

"Don't you listen? First: You're not my boyfriend. And second: I'm not coming to your house. I'm not your freaking doll!"

"Uh... Just get over it. We belong together; can't deny that. Now, just get the hell over here; I'm bored."He said, without any shame.

That was enough! I wasn't going to let anyone talk to me like that! If he thought I would get back to him like if I was an object, he's wrong.

"I'm not getting over here. You better leave me alone or I'll call the police and tell them you're sexually harassing me!"

"Chillax, princess. I'm leaving this by now but remember; I'll come back. See ya babe."He hung up, leaving me speechless.

After a minute, the phone rang again. This time, I checked on the display and see what I really hoped; Derrick's phone.

"Hi, mon ange."He said, making me blush.

"Hello, how are you?"

"Fine but better now that I am talking to you."

That guy really knew how to talk with young ladies.

"Thanks, I'm fine too. So, when will we see each other again? I mean, in privacy."

He didn't wait to answer.

"Hum... why not next Friday? I met your parents, so why don't you meet mine?"

He wanted me to meet his parents; it was becoming serious!

"Yes! Yes, why not?"I said, more excited to that idea than ever.

"So... see you at school. Bonne nuit, Darling."

I hung up the phone, grinning. If love always had been like that, I should have begun before. I was really happy to have dumped Duncan; that moron didn't deserve me.

...

Monday and it was lunch. I passed a wonderful night because of the numerous dreams I had starring my perfect boyfriend. Unfortunately, he couldn't eat with me that day because he had to see the principal about his files transferred here.

Walking in the school backyard, I was suddenly interrupted by Duncan, who jumped in front of me.

"Princess, we have to talk."

"I told you we were done" I said, trying to get him off my way.

He sighed and grabbed my arm.

"I have something to give you."

On that, he led me to a bench that was near us. He shoved his hand in his jeans pocket and pulled out a little square box. He flipped it open and, on the satin cousin inserted in, there were two crystal drop earrings. They seemed really expensive but were beautiful.

"Duncan... how did you pay for this?"I asked, gawking.

"I had put some cash aside and if it is to get you back, I'll spend all my money, even get a ton of bills, just to see you smile again. With me on your side."

He put his hands in mine and leaned in. I pulled back, remembering what he did.

"If you think that a gift will change everything, you're wrong. What you did to me was awful. It was nasty and I won't forget it. Just take them back; they're dirty by your mistakes."

I got up and, before I leave, turned back to him.

"And by the way, I already have a new boyfriend. He treats me better than you did."

I left him without any guilt. I could feel the anger he was giving me. Duncan had been dumped and he couldn't accept it.

...

That afternoon, Derrick was supposed to take me back home. I sat on one of the benches and waited for him after school. Even after 15 minutes, he didn't show up. Nevertheless he wasn't the kind of guy that wouldn't keep his promises... That sounded really weird. Anyway, he had to take me up in the next 5 minutes or else I'll be late for my violin lesson.

Five minutes passed and I didn't see any signs of Derrick. Screw that, I had to go. I got up and walked toward the left of the school. I passed two corners and decided to take a shortcut through the former wheat field of Mrs. Darwin; an old lady that died a year ago so did her plantations. Too bad; she was such a great woman!

Walking through the field, I abruptly caught the sight of a royal blue backpack lying on the ground. It looked like Derrick's bag. I continued my way and, near 10 meters further, a grey hoodie was remaining on the floor. I picked it up and got a shock; on the back, there was a red inscription written on. It was the name of Derrick's former high school; Saint-Gabriel.

I looked all around the field to check if there were any other things belonging to him. I couldn't see a lot of things because the branches of wheat were too high. I finally decided to give up but suddenly, some feet on the left, a silhouette was lying on the ground between two ranks of wheat. I came closer and had a shock.

"Oh my god!"

There was effectively a silhouette. A body lying half-naked on ground. He had brown hair and was unconscious, stomach on the land. Blood was spreading all around his head his arms were covered with bruises. There was blood all over his clothes. Next to him was a baseball bat dressed with the same scarlet liquid.

That boy was Derrick.


	4. Loss

**Yeah I know it's been awhile since I didn't update that story but I have a good reason. As you can see, that chapter is really long and is filled with some medicine information. Actually, I did a lot of researches to be well informed to give you a good chapter. Anyway, the wait is over and, because of that chapter, I am almost on the way to become a doctor.**

**I don't own TDI  
I still own Derrick**

**PS: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. They were awesome and they give me good ideas! Thanks a lot!**

**R&R! **

**

* * *

Loss**

I was a strong girl. I always have been; even in the worst situations. Like that day, when my grandma died, I didn't cry. Not even at the funerals. I stayed fearless and kept standing. Death never scared me; for me it was just something we could see everyday. I was thinking so, until that day.

Derrick was lying on the ground between two rows of wheat. He was bleeding plentifully and was covered with bruises. I couldn't move for a second. It was like the whole world stopped. Nothing was right, nothing was wrong. I was feeling the pain the unconscious boy must have felt before losing his head. I couldn't help not to scream. No one heard me but I didn't care. My heart was bleeding for him; as a bullet had pierced my chest and went right through it. I couldn't stay there and watch him bleed harder; I had to get help. Before anything, I stretched for his hoodie remaining on the floor, ripped it in two pieces and pressed them on the bleeding parts. I hastily shoved my hand in my pocket to reach my phone. It touched nothing expect a gum pack and my wallet. Panic instantly reached me; if I didn't have my cellphone, I would have to leave Derrick and call help. But if I left Derrick, the bleeding would get worse...

Suddenly, I saw a tall old man passing nearby us. I couldn't let that chance pass.

"Hey! Help! Over here!"I yelled at the greyish haired man.

For a few nanoseconds, he looked around the field to see who was screaming. Finally, after I waved my hands in the air, he ran toward us. I was kinda impressed for an elder like him. I kept on waving until he was come to us. Facing the situation, he didn't act like I did; he right away took his little phone and dialled the emergency number. Then, he bent down and pressed his two fingers on Derrick's bloody skin neck.

"He's still alive but his pulsation is really low. They better arrive at time or else, he may die."

Cops were already there. The ambulance too. Paramedics were taking Derrick's body on a stretcher and hurried to the ambulance while giving him first aid. That must have been the most horrible scene I had attended. When I was glancing at the ground, there was blood. There was blood on my hands and on my clothes. There was blood everywhere. The old man that had called help for me was talking with a few cops when I made my way to the ambulance and felt something grabbing my wrist.

"Excuse me, miss..."

I turned to see a police officer stand behind me. I stayed quiet, but he continued.

"For the investigation, do you have any clue about who would have done that to him?"

I didn't know. All I had seen was a baseball bat remaining on the floor, covered with some bright blood. I couldn't examine it well because of the shock so this was all I could see. Suddenly, my head started to spin and I felt my heart heavy in my chest. All was turning fuzzy.

"Miss?"

I felt myself falling heavily in the officer's arms. I couldn't stand anymore. My body didn't respond to anything else. It was like I was dead for a few minutes.

I woke up in a white room. Windows weren't open but the curtains were drawn. My head was still spinning like if I had been on a rollercoaster all day long. My mind was all messed up and my whole body hurt. I seemed to be alone in the room and I noticed that I was lying down on a strange bed. It immediately popped in my mind; I was at the hospital... But why? Derrick was harmed so why was I at his place?

A curly blond haired and sexy nurse happened to be standing right in front of me while I was doing an inside babble. She was checking my file and when she noticed I was woken up she waved her hand at my direction.

"Hi, Miss..."She checked the notepad she was holding and glared back at me. "Sanchez. Glad you just woke up."

I looked all around the room to turn back at the nurse with big boobs (I swear they were huge!).

"Why am I here?"

"You have fainted. Lucky the ambulance was already there for―"She said before I cut her off.

"Where's he? Where's Derrick?"

The nurse's gaze softened and she began to avoid my eyes.

"Well, Derrick Thomas is in... in the intensive-care unit. He's in the coma."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I knew Derrick's injuries were painful but not that grave. My head was spinning faster and faster and I didn't know how to react. I didn't know how to face this. It was so hard not to feel sorrow. Derrick loved me. He told me he did. And I was wondering who could have done that atrocity. Everyone in school liked Derrick. He had sport skills that guys were looking for. He was intelligent. He was kind and really cute. I couldn't understand who could have done that. The only image still remaining in my head was the bloody baseball bat.

"I want to see him."I told the nurse while straightening myself.

"But you're still stunned. You should stay to bed..."

"I want to see him **now**!"I insisted, gazing witheringly at her.

She glanced down at the floor and looked back at me. She sighed and checked her notepad.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do with the doctor. Derrick is operated right now so..."

And she disappeared behind the door.

I was destroyed. Derrick was between life and death and I wasn't near him to hold his hand. Tears blurred my eyes again and I wept for a long time and fell asleep.

When I woke up, the curtains were drawn and my parents were next to me. My mom was running her finger through my hair and my father was holding my hand. They were both staring blankly when they noticed that my eyes were open.

"Oh honey! We were so worried about you! How are you going?"Said my mom, kissing my forehead.

I straightened myself on the bed and hugged both of them.

"I'm okay. I wanna see Derrick."

"You should stay here. You need some rest."Insisted my dad.

"I won't take some rest if I don't see Derrick. I won't."I replied.

Suddenly, the nurse came back in while twirling her hair and interrupted us.

"Miss Sanchez, there's someone else for you that wants to see you **alone**."She practically underlined the word 'alone'.

My parents didn't ask any questions and kissed my forehead again to finally leave the room along with the blonde.

I waited a minute for the 'special' visit. I came out that the person I especially didn't want to see came.

"Hi Court."Said Duncan while stepping slowly toward me.

"What do you want? Get the hell out of here!"

"I don't wanna fight. Not today. I am really worried about you, princess."

"And why do you worry? You don't even care about me."I said while straightening myself up again.

He sat next to me and put his hand on my forearm to slip it slowly to my rist.

"I do care about you. Now I realize it. You dying is the end of my world. I should have told you this more often when we were together."

"You don't even know the story! Derrick is near death and you take advantage of the situation to try to get me back?"

I didn't let him drown me in his lies. His eyes were staring deeply in mine but I still had that bad feeling passing through m veins.

"Wow, your French boyfriend is near death? Didn't know."

"You did. That is evident. We were hanging together all day long today."

He was still faking a compassion smile but I could see madness in his eyes. Duncan never liked Derrick. He told me so when we were making out the last Friday.

And his father was playing baseball every Wednesday with the whole family...

And Duncan already got a guy to emergency because he had stared at him in juvie. 10 stitches...

And Duncan had a violent temperament...

And he hated Derrick...

He couldn't have done that. He couldn't! He was not the kind of guy that would hate so much somebody else to death. But maybe he tried to hit him just enough for him to go to the hospital. Or maybe he tried to hit him strongly so he could be out of the way. And I being around Derrick today didn't help. I couldn't admit it that it might be the truth.

Suddenly, I noticed a little scar on Duncan's hand. It wasn't bleeding but there was a red line.

"What is that?"I asked him.

He avoided my eyes for a moment and came back responding.

"Uh... it's just a little incident I had with my pocket knife."

I didn't believe what he said. I persisted.

"What were you doing when I was with Derrick?"

He seemed uncomfortable.

"I was with Geoff and that Ben Murray guy, you know; that dude you don't like."

"And what were you doing?"I insisted.

"We were planning on stealing paint sprayer from the art class."

He avoided my eyes again. It was the final bite.

"You don't like Derrick, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just go, please. I'll be out the hospital y tomorrow afternoon."

While saying that last sentence, I pressed on the button on the side of my bed to call the nurse. She came in fast and I told her to accompany him to the exit. When she came back, I just told her one thing.

"I would like to meet the inspectors tomorrow. I have some information."

It was almost 11 and the nurse finally decided to take me to see Derrick. I was all nervous but really excited and scared. She took me in front of the door of one of the intensive-care unit and stayed for awhile. The room was practically made of glass and I could see an unconscious Derrick lying on the bed. He was all different than he used to be. His parents were staying next to him, seeming to have poured some tears and really tired. I knocked next to the door for them to hear me. Her mother walked toward me and I could see her puffy eyes looking confusedly at me.

"Hi. I, uh, I am Derrick's girlfriend. I know, it's really sad to meet in that kind of situation."

"You are together?"She asked in a French accent that was, by the way, really charming.

"Yeah, we've been dating since Saturday night."I responded, really shy and embarrassed.

"And you discovered him..."

She didn't finish her sentence, trying to stifle some tears.

"Yeah, I did."

"Come on in. I'm sure he would like to see you."She said warmly despite her sadness.

She moved aside, letting me penetrate the room. Derrick was connected with tons of cables and seemed to be in a deep sleep. I shook his father's hand and they left me alone with him. I heard them mumbling some things in French. I don't think they were bad.

I sat beside Derrick and stared deeply at him. There was that machine next to him calculating pulsation that was doing some "beeps". Just like in movies. I took the boy's hand and held it tight.

"I miss you."I began

"You really scared me this afternoon. I thought you were dead. But if you're here, that means you're still alive..."I slightly giggled nervously with my boyfriend in coma that didn't react.

"Well, I'm happy that you didn't give me up and your parents seem to be really good people. I like them."I paused to look at him. Even if he had a lot of stitches, he still looked like that lovely boy I had met 4 days ago. He was still the one I loved. I felt myself sobbing when I continued.

"I love you Derrick. If you could just give me a sign, it would be fine."

The heart pulsations began to go faster. The beeps were coming closer to each other.

"Derrick?"I said softly.

It was going faster and faster and suddenly, I just heard a steady sound. It was not regular beeps; it was a long high-pitched sound. I didn't feel anything beating anymore. Suddenly, a big gang of doctors rushed into the room and forced me to leave. Derrick's parents were behind me and were confused. In a blink of eye, the doctors were all gone in the hallway, running like crazies. His parents were following and I stayed there, suddenly figuring out what just happened. I had stayed there, in the middle of the hospital hallway, for minutes till I could say something.

"They are losing him."

* * *

**Review.**

**PS: Just wanna tell you; Courtney's last name is Sanchez but her father's is Allen. Reason: I don't see any. Anyway, just review XD**


	5. Hold On To You

**Hold on to You**

"Derrick..."

Words were burning my lungs. I was swallowing hard and my eyes were puffy. My hands were moist and my hair undone. It had been a long time since that day. More a week and a half but I seemed like months. I didn't understand where he was. I didn't know why he couldn't awake. He wasn't dead. He wasn't alive either. He was in a deep sleep and he didn't seem to want to get up. His eyes seemed totally sealed and his whole body was cold. Like a fragile doll.

"Please..."

It had been a week now; a week of staying next to him, holding his hand and hoping...

And wishing...

And crying...

And wondering...

If he could come back.

"Courtney honey..."

A soft voice filled the room. I lifted my head, seeing Mrs. Thomas staring at me with worried eyes. They were red too, not just because of the crying, because she hadn't slept since Derrick was here. Even if I loved Derrick more than anyone else, I still thought his mother had bigger 'maternal' feelings for him. He's her son, after all.

"You should go to school. I'll check on him."

"You're sure?"

She nodded her head in agreement. I took my pink holdall bag and kissed Derrick's forehead, trying my best to hold my tears. Mrs. Thomas stretched her arms to me, letting me wrap myself into them. I felt the warmth of a mother around me; the warmth of a second mother. She was running fingers through my hair and swallowing hardly her tears, but I could see that she was looking at Derrick.

"Hold on, honey. He'll be alright. Your mother is waiting on the ground floor. She'll carry you back home and then, you'll go to school."

I departed and looked at her straight in her blue eyes.

"I'll come back. Promised. Merci pour tout, Mrs. Thomas."

« De rien, daughter. »

On these words, I left that wonderful woman and went to the second floor. She was an angel brought from the sky. She was incredible and really kind. Derrick was really lucky to have her at his side. At least, I knew he was in good hands.

* * *

My mother's car pulled in the school parking lot. It was almost 9:30 and the bell would ring in a few minutes. That wouldn't leave me enough time to tell my friends I'm okay. Stepping out of the car, I felt my mother's worried gaze going through my head but didn't turn around. All I managed to do was to smile to myself and walk over the school entrance, still crowded by the few teenagers usually standing there. Usually, I would pass totally unnoticed but, once I stepped on the first stair of the few ones surrounding the school door, every pair of eyes was fixed on me. Whispers were going everywhere and glares were almost drowning me. It was all weird. Trotting in the hallways, people were still gossiping when, all startled, I caught the sight of Lindsay, one of the most popular girls in my High School, walking over me, alone. I never liked her. She was dumb, shallow and always acting like a bitch with Heather by her side. Such a wanna be.

"Hey, I, uh, I kinda heard about what happened to you... I'm really sorry."She said sheepishly.

"Why would you? Nothing happened."

"Oh Carly," She said, grabbing carefully my wrists. I didn't even mind her not to know my right name. "You know something happened. About you, Derrick, Duncan..."

"Don't even pronounce his name." Great, the name I wanted her to forget, she remembered it.

She smiled to herself at that fact. Not an evil grin, more a proof of compassion.

"Okay, Derrick and the other 'D'. Derrick is in coma and 'he' is temporarily in jail but, don't you think he's innocent?"

I couldn't help but think about what I did to Duncan. Of course, I knew what I did and I knew that that could ruin his future but I was pretty sure he wasn't innocent in that story. He didn't like Derrick and, knowing that he and I were dating, he would have done anything to get me back. And if that 'anything' was risked, the worst he could do was to kill him. I was pretty sure he tried.

"No, I don't. Duncan has to learn from his mistakes. And, anyway, the judge will decide of his punishment."

I passed her and continued my way to class. After a few steps, I heard a slight sigh coming from the blonde.

"You will regret that. If Derrick dies, Duncan may go to jail. Think of that, their both last days are counted and, if they lose, you'll lose twice."

Wow, that was the first time Lindsay actually said something smart. I froze in place; she was right. I didn't want to be alone. I couldn't. And losing both of them, even if I didn't like Duncan, would kill me. I was all messed up and almost crying when the bell rang. I followed my instincts and stormed to the girls' bathrooms, locked myself in booth, and let tears ruin my make-up. I forced myself to go to school that morning, even if I wanted to be near Derrick, even if I didn't want any eyes staring obsessingly at me, and no mention of the culpability both Duncan and Derrick were causing me. I tried to do efforts for everyone I loved. And, by sitting on the tile dirty floor of the girls' bathroom, I felt like a failure.

* * *

Here I was, back to the hospital, right after school. I had my heart beating hard, like everyday since he was there. Walking fast in the hallway, it was hard to see all these people in the same situation; some asleep, others dying and their family or close friends standing by them. That was like staring in a mirror. I totally felt the sorrow they were feeling. I felt sorry for Derrick's parents and all the family and friends he left in France. I couldn't help but shed a tear. I glanced all around and I finally found the French's room. Behind that sterilized and clean glass, he was still lying there, in that bed, unconscious as usual. Even if I was used to this, it was still a shock to see him that way. It was painful and really scary. I walked in the room and sat right next to him, grabbing his hand and glaring at him lovingly with the faith he would get up. My eyes were puffy by the tears that streamed out earlier and, by a second, I hoped he wouldn't wake up and see me like that, but that was too selfish. I wished I could be lying at his place because I truly knew all of this was my fault. I shouldn't have shown Duncan a new enemy to get. I shouldn't have let both of them suffer.

And for an instant, I was dearly sorry for Duncan because I put myself at his place. He was jealous; that's right. He was kinda bipolar; that's right. But he loved me and I gave him up. Maybe he didn't show it, but it surely hurt when I told him I wasn't his anymore. I was the one that could understand him. I was the one he could trust. And I let that fade. If Derrick was there, it was because I messed up everything. If I had explained the situation to Duncan, Derrick wouldn't be there so… I was the only responsible. And Duncan paid the price.

Duncan needs help; for his bipolarity. I didn't help.

Derrick needs protection; from Duncan. I didn't help either.

I need love. I don't know who to choose.

A song came to my head at this moment. Something enough to express my feelings and it had been a while since I sang for the last time.

"_Oh… why do you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

'_cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less"_

I drew a deep breath to continue. I felt free to sing louder and express myself. Express my sadness. A tear slid down my cheek.

"_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you."_

I jumped when I heard a groan. A painful groan but really familiar. I look to Derrick but his eyelids were still closed. At the instant I wanted to give up, something touched my hand. His eyes were slowly opening to let the afternoon light glow. I felt the pain he had while doing that but, I was expecting that.

That was a miracle; he was awake. I couldn't control myself not to jump on him and give him the best kiss I ever gave. It was hopeful. He was a survivor.

"Keep singing." He muttered when I departed from him.

"After." I said, still hugging him. "I've missed you so much."

"I did too even if I don't remember anything."

I stared in his deep olive eyes that I hadn't seen in a long. I couldn't help but cry again. I missed him. I missed his presence. I missed everything of him. And I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't survived. I would have died for him if I could. I smiled to myself at that thought even if I was shedding huge tears.

"I'm sorry for what happened. Duncan shouldn't have done that to you."

He was still weak but he seemed totally surprised at these words. He sat up on the bed and glared at me, without the smile he previously had.

"Duncan has nothing to do with… Oh Courtney, don't tell me you thought that!"

* * *

**TBC**

**What did Courtney?**

**What happened to Duncan?**

**Who will Courtney chose?**

**All these questions answered in the next chapters. Hey, the next one, you shouldn't miss it; IT'LL ROCK!**


	6. Trouble Deep

**Okay first, I owe you apologies for the real long update. Second, I also owe you apologies for the 'sadness' and 'mystery' of the last chapter. Promise the thing will be brighter in the upcoming ones.**

**BTW: For my story Sometimes We Learn. There are big possibilities I delete it. Reasons? They are personal but they're the reasons I can't continue it. Sorry.**

**Pfff… I'm finally done with this! Sorry I might deceive you but that's the way cliffhangers work with me =)**

* * *

**Trouble Deep**

My head was buried in my pillow, a wet pillow. My sight was blurry, my heart was half-broken and I felt ashamed and changed by everything in me. My life had been way off line, as my way to react facing something important. I was weak and wrong. For an instant in my stupid life I wished I could have been normal. Without two boys on my mind and just to have to worry about what I would wear at school the next day. I couldn't tell good and bad apart and that was killing me.

Derrick would be out of the hospital today. After the doctor's evaluation on him, he just had a sprained ankle and some deep scars on the body. Beside that, he was still the same as before, with crutches of course. I was supposed to see him the next day to get him to school. That was sure everyone would stare at him, whisper to each other and try to know what happened to him. No one really knew and that was best for me. I never liked my life being exposed in public and everybody knowing every little detail. Sometime, it's best for everyone to mind his or her own business.

As I thought of those responsibilities I would have to take, I sat up straight on the bed. That was a nightmare I had been doing while crying my whole soul out. I was short of breath and my pillow and I really realized my pillow was wet with tears. I had been crying. I had been crying badly in my dreams because of what happened these last days. That was so confusing. I couldn't stop myself thinking of those days Derrick and I passed.

I felt like a wreck. A total oblivious wreck that has a bigger mouth than anyone I knew. Derrick couldn't talk to me straight in the eyes without being totally sad of the situation. It seems like he couldn't stand me anymore for that mistake I did. He barely called me, barely kissed me and barely told me he loved me. That was like living with a ghost. And the way he looked at me, that was painful. It was painful because he didn't stop loving me beside everything, I could see it in his glare. And I loved him too, even if I considered I wasn't worth it.

It was 5 am and I couldn't sleep anymore. Nightmares were too strong for me, I was scared to face the truth. In a few hours, I would have to get to the hospital and help Derrick for his comeback to school. I didn't fear whispers, or even rumors, I feared the person responsible. I was scared he was at our high school. I was scared of what would come next. I knew there were chances that my boyfriend was just at the wrong place at the wrong time but I was terrified. And he didn't say anything to me, just that Duncan did not attack him. When I asked to tell me more, he faked falling asleep. The doctor said he just needed rest; I was telling myself there was a lie beneath everything. Tears were slipping silently down my already wet cheeks as I thought of those past events. I swore I could have died at this moment.

After a few hours of sobs, sadness and feeling like a pain in the ass for everyone, I finally decided to get up and take a shower. Before getting into the comforting water of my personal shower, I faced the clean glass of the bathroom mirror. Damn, I looked like a mess. A really ugly one. No wonder that if Derrick saw me that way, he would hurry up on breaking up with me.

I chuckled at this thought.

After three weeks of worry, I laughed a little. And that didn't hurt me. I wished I could have smiled more in the passed days, as I wished I could have more luck. Trying to forget that, I jumped in the shower and sighed deeply and in relief, softly stroked by the warmness of the water.

After that moment of relaxation, I went back to my room and looked for something to wear. Nothing was worth it. Everything was classy, as I normally like, but I didn't feel like wanting them. I just wanted to put on a hoodie and a pair of jeans, dressing like a boy and feeling like a human that does mistakes, not the perfect person I am usually forced to be. My parents, even if they seemed to be nice people that don't judge anyone, were pretty strict on my life. My boyfriends must be clean, my grades must be high and I must dress like if I were going to meet the president. They always tried to keep me from seeing Duncan once we were dating so we were always finding a way to see each other in secret. When my parents understood there was nothing to do with me, they gave in and let us free, but they forbade Duncan from stepping once in their house. I guess the price was still worthy after all.

No time to think, I put on the first shirt my hand reached while digging in my closet and a pair of old faded jeans I have never thought I would really wear someday out of my room. To complete the outfit, I slip a pair of black ballerinas on my feet. Even if the weather was still breezy for the month of April I didn't mind wearing this out. In truth I didn't care. Let's say I had more important things to mind back then.

I stomped out my room, my heart big and in a pissed mood. Walking in a controlled rage downstairs, I caught the sight of my mom and my dad sitting at the counter height table, smiling and laughing like life was beautiful. My father was, as every morning, flicking through the newspaper while slowly and peacefully drinking his coffee and my mother was preparing breakfast like every other morning. If the scent of freshly grilled French toasts usually attracted me, now it just made me want to puke.

Aw… Why was everything coming from France saddening me? Damn I felt possessed! Where had gone the normal sixteen year old over-achiever? I think Derrick's recent nostalgic mood was just rubbing off on me. Oh I hated to blame him.

Certainly noticing that I had frozen right in the middle of the hallway, my sympathetic mother called my name out, stepping carefully toward me and wrapping her arms around me for a hug.

"Good morning, honey. Are you… okay?" She gently asked, brushing a strand of messy hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine."I lied.

She faked a smile and went back cooking, gesturing me to sit next to my dad, movement I exactly executed. My father took a hand off his newspaper and starts rubbing carefully my back for five seconds before smiling at me and coming back to his occupation. I took a few gulps of the glass of water in from of me and took a deep breath, waiting for the meal.

My mind started to drift in a train of thoughts. The same two annoying words were coming back and worth to my mind. _Derrick. Duncan. Derrick. Duncan. Derrick. Derrick. Duncan. Duncan._ It was like a war in my own head! The words kept being screamed louder as a headache started appearing. Though that may be the hardest thing to do, I would have to decide a day or another. But that day had come; Derrick was coming back to school today. That today meant _**today**_. And that was sure Duncan would be mad at Derrick for two big reasons; first, he was my boyfriend. Second, he must think it was his fault if he passed near going back to juvenile center. That was enough reasons for him to kill Derrick, but it was mostly my fault. I couldn't escape as I couldn't keep lurking; I had to apologize to Duncan today.

I hated feeling weak about that. I hated apologize to someone even if I knew it was the right thing to do. I hated when that guy was right and, even if I tried to do otherwise, Derrick would discover it and make me feel guilty about it. Then that would work and again I would ridicule myself. In both cases I lost. Well maybe the truth well known is always the best choice.

"Courtney?"My mom's voice broke through my thoughts. I lift my eyes to look at her as she served two perfectly designed French toasts in front of me. I muttered a thank you and started eating though my heart wasn't really by now fond of French things. She sat next to me, smiling and barely touching her plate, before she speaks out.

"Honey, I got something to tell you. It's about Duncan."

I dropped my fork instantly, waiting for the next words to come. If it were about Duncan, it must be bad.

"His dad," She started slowly but wit assurance. "Wasn't really glad when he heard his son had accusations on him for violent assault on Derrick. Though Duncan has… issues, he has doubts he would have done this. What he wants to know now is the truth before his son gets accused of something he apparently didn't commit." She paused for me to react and breathe a bit. When that was done, she finished. "I called Mrs. Thomas and she agreed with me. Friday night we will meet Derrick's and Duncan's family here. So everything will be cleared; innocence as guiltiness. So the investigation on Derrick's attacker will be easier and your two names will be removed."

I almost choked on those last words. I I was a suspect in the investigation. I already knew it somehow but, hearing it from someone else was just… weird. I didn't know what to say. I was really confused and lost and messed up. What about my future? If someone discovered I had been involved into a crime, will that affect my choice for college? And I hadn't even told anyone about Duncan's innocence in that story, scared they would think I had lied to the police. Oh… I wondered. But that was kind of scaring me to meet Duncan's parents. I mean, we already met before but it was awkward to meet in these circumstances. My ex-boyfriend, my boyfriend, my parents, their parents, and my cat Missy surely wandering around the house… Creepy. That would look like the start of a thriller movie, before someone stabs a fork in the back of another one. If I rely on my luck these last days, I would bet a thousand bucks that person would be me.

"I don't know if that's a great idea." I owned up, sipping water and trying my best not to burst into tears.

"I think that is, Courtney."My father interrupted, plastering a dead serious expression on his face. "You can't keep hiding from that. You have responsibilities. We all have."

"You don't understand!"I exploded, letting nervous and lightly hysterical tears slide down my cheeks. I got up and continued. "**You** are not the one facing this whole damn mess! **You** don't to support your boyfriend who keeps reminding you everyday that if he is in this state, it is your fault! **You** don't have a bipolar ex-boyfriend that might have something to do in that story. To make short, **YOU aren't ME!**"

The wetness blurring my vision didn't make me realize how shocked my parents were. My almost healed headache surfaced back as my anger grew wider and more violent. My eyes were swollen red and my jaw was clenched tight when I decided to give in to them.

"Fine, just fine. We'll meet them." I grabbed my schoolbag hanging on the back of the empty kitchen chair and walked toward the front door, getting startled glares from my folks. "Bye, see you this afternoon."

And I left, wanting to hit the first person I could see.

Damn, I was in trouble. IN TROUBLE! I couldn't lie to Duncan's parents, I couldn't lie to my boyfriend's parents anymore, and I couldn't lie to escape this. But if I said the truth, I would be really as much in trouble with everyone but my name would be cleared. Oh my god, there were no ways to avoid that confrontation.

I didn't know if I should go to Derrick's house and wait for him or if I should go straight to school. Well even if he were my boyfriend, I guess boys too need to have moments for them. I walked straight ahead to school, praying no one arrived there would start whispering false rumors.

* * *

I was walking quietly to my locker when I decided to lift my head, seeing one of the very few people that still give me hope these last days. Those blonde Californian locks covering her face, that same surfer-like outfit though we're in the plain middle of spring and those olive green eyes staring at me worriedly could only be my best friend of forever waiting for me at my locker. She noticed my presence but didn't move, surely preferring to wait for me to come. I wanted to rush toward her and jump in her arms, starting weeping and screaming, but I couldn't. Something inside me was holding me back. That selfishness, egocentricity and dignity forcing me to stay the same and shut up, like usually. I wouldn't let anyone see me weak or coward or even vulnerable. I was a strong girl. I could face anything. And that's what I would do. I faked a small smile as I was slowly approaching my fellow friend.

"Hey Court, it's been a while since we haven't _really_ talked."She greeted. I rolled my eyes, letting her toss aside for me to get to my locker.

"Yeah, as you know I've been busy lately."

"Yeah, I know. So… how's Derrick?"

Since Bridgette met that guy, she didn't stop talking about him. Actually, she didn't _talk_ about him like if he were Geoff of some kind of weird guy she would consider as hotties, she was talking about him as a girl would talk about a boy friend. What I liked about Bridgette and I was that I had no reason to worry about her stealing my boyfriend because we absolutely not had the same taste in guys. So about Derrick, I didn't fear anything.

"Well he had some stitches and bruises and a sprained ankle but he's doing fine. He is coming back to school today."

"I wanted to visit him this afternoon but if he comes back today…"

"Yeah I know."I said, digging in my locker for my chemistry book.

There was a silence between the two of us for a moment. Even if I was facing my locker, I felt Bridgette's steady but serious glare piercing a burning hole through my head. I didn't know what else she wanted, I didn't know what else to tell her but I knew I haven't said enough. Thankfully before I screwed up and say something I would late regret, the surfer chick broke the icy wall of quietness between us.

"Look, I'm gonna go straight ahead. I wasn't only here to talk to you about Derrick. It's about Duncan now."

"Bridgette," I quickly and brutally turned around, flashing a withering look with my eyes. "I **don't** want to talk about it. I don't. Duncan and Derrick are two different guys. I both like them, I won't deny it but it's not the same kind of love. Duncan broke my heart and Derrick is broken, literally. So if it is to have a boyfriend now, I guess I prefer to be alone. No more guys, I'm fucking done!"

I was too busy yelling to notice everyone in the hall was staring at me. I blushed for half a second but rapidly turned back into my normal mocha skin, giving everyone a 'what-are-you-looking-at' look. Bridgette was still a little startled by my exaggerate reaction but she sighed, showing me she understood and wasn't mad at me for this.

"It's okay. When you'll be ready, you know how to find me."

The blonde then disappeared further in the hall, at the sight of her party animal of boyfriend.

I slammed the door of my locker, angry and disappointed of myself. In moments like these, I wondered what that therapy my parents made me follow was useful. I was still an angry bitch, a competitive liar and a bad friend. Worse as a girlfriend.

Talking of girlfriend… He was there. His hair like a mess, gripping on crutches at each of his sides, wearing a red hoodie over a black and white t-shirt, the French student still looked good and… hot. He was perfectly managing to organize his stuff, no one barely needed to help him even if he was trudging toward his locker. It didn't hold me though from rushing toward him.

I stopped in front of him, his green eyes glaring at me with that sadness. No, disappointment. It didn't stop him from opening his arms to me for a comforting hug. I obeyed, putting myself in his warm hands.

"Hey."He simply whispered, making me feel his soft breath crashing on my skin.

"Hey. So… How are you?"I asked, pulling back from his embrace.

"Okay. My members still ache but I'm still a whole."

I smiled at that little humor of his.

"Donc…" He started in that foreign language I'm now half able to understand. "J'ai entendu dire que nos parents, plus ceux de Duncan, ont prévu se renconter vendredi soir, right?"

"Yeah, I know it's crazy."

"Ouais."

I took a deep breath, fearing what I would say next could get him more disappointed of me.

"Je leur ai rien dis."I sputtered.

"What?"

"I said I didn't tell them yet."

"Courtney…"He started before I cut him off.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't. My folks think Duncan did it, Duncan's parents say the contrary and we both know the truth. What could I do?"

"Dire la vérité."Derrick claimed on a dead serious tone.

"I know. But what if it affects my future? I don't think this country will accept a president with a police record!"

"Okay first, you won't get a police record just because you thought someone did a crime he didn't do. Second, you will get one if you keep lying about this. Choisis ton côté, maintenant."

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Now he looked more pissed! Oh my gosh, I should have listened my dad about Duncan; when we hang out with criminals, we end up becoming one! Yes! That was his fault; he had a bad influence on me! Now I just had tell the police officers that and… Shit, what was wrong with me? Was I enough desperate to lie again and find someone to blame? I wouldn't admit it but the answer was definitely yes. Thankfully I would not since Derrick was watching me.

"Okay, Friday. I promise I will do it. No more lies, I swear. Juste pour toi."

Suddenly, I felt half of the weight my heart had been carrying for too long evaporate magically. Derrick smiled again, his olive eyes glowing of happiness and relief. He slowly leaned in, kissing my forehead lightly.

"Je suis fier de toi, sweetie."

"So am I. "

My onyx eyes met his and when I thought he would lean in and kiss me, he leaned his forehead against mine and pronounced words I dearly didn't want to hear but I knew, with him, that would happen someday.

"I know Duncan hasn't been nice with you these last weeks but he needs your help. You need him as he needs you."

"What does that mean?"I plastered a confused expression on my face.

"We don't always choose our friends, Courtney. I feel there's a bond between the two of you that would never fade even if you're over. I know he can be a real jerk at times but, we both know he's a nice guy."

Even if it was killing me to admit it, Derrick was right. Duncan was still a good guy, especially in that story because I knew I was the bad one. Hmm… That was sort of weird to switch roles. I always used to be the perfect, preppy, uptight, working one and he always used to be the awful, punk, mean and irritating one. Maybe that was true everyone had something to teach. Derrick could be a great teacher in the future, that would be a possible career choice for him.

"You're right, again."

"I always am."He smirked as Duncan would normally do. I must own up I sometimes miss him. I giggled but that trailed off into some kind of bitterness.

"Derrick, are you mad at me for… you know what I've said about your accident?"

"No. That wasn't your fault. You just reacted with what you knew."

"Don't lie to me, I noticed how you've been looking at me those days."

"Oh that…" Here we started, the French guy finally trying to say the truth. "Look, I won't hide to you that I was a little annoyed you didn't try to get information before doing understatements but I try to understand you and it's okay. It's okay to make mistakes."

"You're sure?"I asked to be sure.

"Of course I am. On apprend de nos erreurs." He sweetly answered, cupping my cheek with his hand.

"Talking of this, I have something to ask you."

Derrick waited for my question by allowing me to continue with a light nod.

"When you got beaten up, did you see who did it?"

His sweet facial expression quickly reversed. He was now a little sad, mad as scared and nervous. Like if telling who did this was a big deal, something so huge it would kill him. He pecked my cheek before storming with his crutches toward his first hour class.

"I gotta go, I don't want to get stuck in the traffic."

"But you have enough time, the bell's ringing in 10 minutes."

"I don't want to be late."

I couldn't let him go without an answer. There definitely was something wrong. I caught him up near the stairs and stopped his path, putting myself right in front of him.

"Derrick, is there something you didn't tell anyone?"

"Except my boxers are blue today, no."He tried to bypass me by shifting on the left but I stopped him again my placing my hand on his chest.

"I'm serious."

"Look, I can't talk to you now. On se voit plutard, bye."

And again he found a way to pass and go up the steps.

I knew I had known him for a month now and maybe I didn't know everything about him but I knew for sure he wouldn't usually be this way, as with me than with anyone. There were hidden lies somewhere. Someone was lying, and I wasn't talking about me though that was evident. Perhaps that was killing me but maybe we were, Duncan, me and Derrick, three liars.

Let's hope that Friday night will clear off a lot of things. _Espérons._..

_Sigh._

* * *

**Next chapter will feature a lot of Duncan, a bit of other characters and drama... Way more drama. But... that will be brighter. Much humor than now. **

**Review please.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Still sorry for Sometimes We Learn**

**But I keep up with the updates.**

**Truly yours... **

**~KatyJay09, who's a little depressed by now.**


End file.
